Magic Monster Weapons
Similar to it's physical counterpart, the Magical Monster Weapon is a book that changes to match the creature's bodily needs, Each book is written in a special calligraphy that is unreadable to humans, even by magic. Magical monster weapons usually grant extra spells/techniques and some even grant domains. * These are "Legendary" or Hard to find ** These are Artifacts ' ' Slime Magazine ' ' ' A slightly sticky magical booklet that contains within the secrets of Gelatin and jiggling. Whenever you land a successful attack, there is a 35% chance that you will deal an additional number of acid damage equal to your constitution modifier. (Or Charisma if you lack a constitution). In addition, You can add ''Touch Of Slime ''to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' '''Goblin Diary ' The innermost secrets of a disgusting little thing, he writes all of his daily activities and lame love poems about some girl named Tiffany. You are always considered armed with this weapon, and the weapon is considered concealable and grants a +2 bonus on all Slight of hand checks. You also add Invisibility to the list of spells you can cast. ' ' 'Zombie Comic ' Old, crusty and covered in what looks like gray matter, the Zombie comic has all of your favorite undead and a lot of chainsaw action. Gain Immunity to poison, and stunning. If you are an undead, you gain immunity to critical hits and Damage Reduction 5 overcome by piercing. Add Lesser Animate Undead to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' ' ' 'Fairy Poems ' ' ' Happy and fruity little poems about magic and love and shit. A number of times a day equal to your relevant monster ability score +3, you can cast Dispel Magic as a caster equal to your level. Add Shield and Entangle to your list of spells/techniques you can cast. ' ' ' ' 'Gremlin Studies ' A book about how to dismantle objects as fast as possible without getting caught.You add 1/2 of your relevant monster ability modifier into damage rolls with this weapon. Add Heat Metal, Shocking Grasp, and Snare to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' ' ' 'Skeleton Digest ' A noble and classy magazine for noble undead whom aren't gay enough to read Ghost Glamour and aren't sleazy enough to read Mummy Papyrus. You gain Damage Reduction 5/ Overcome by Bludgeoning. Add Ghoul Touch and Vampiric touch to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' 'Ghost Glamour ' ' ' A magazine listing all of the hottest undead guys and the newest fashion trends in the netherworld. Whenever you land a successful attack, there is a 35% chance that you will deal 1 strength damage to your opponent. In addition you add the spells Ghostly disguise, and Phantasmal Revenge to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' 'Orc Tactics ' The first pig had a house of straw, the second a house of sticks, and the third had a house of brick and a 12-gague and was also aided by the fact that he rarely slept due to night terrors and was quite trigger happy.... Gain Frightful Presence out to 5 feet. The will save DC: is 10 + 1/2 level +Relevant mental ability score modifier. You also add the spells Rage and vengeful Outrage to your spell/technique list. ' ' 'Gnome Encryption ' Secret codes used by gnomes in the 1,000 year demon wars. They seem important but are really just directions to local fast food joints. Use Color Spray as a spell like ability a number of times per day equal to 3+CON mod (Charisma if you have no constitution modifier.) You also add Prismatic spray and Prismatic wall to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' 'Mummy Papyrus ' ' ' Full of all of the sexiest MILFs (The M stands for Mummies here guys) in all of the Netherworld. Wrapped, unwrapped, whatever gets your bones rattling. Just be sure to go in a corner and cry afterwards. Use Crushing Despair as a spell like ability a number of times per day equal to 3+CON mod (Charisma if you have no constitution modifier.) You also add Inflict serious wounds, and bestow curse to your list of spells/techniques per day. 'Mermaid Log ' ' ' A list of stuff mermaids find and rename at the bottom of the sea. They don't really have much else to do so it's how they pass the time. Gain a swim speed equal to your land speed. Also add the spells water breathing and control water to your spell/technique list. 'Troll Book ' If you successfully land a second attack in a round, you instantly do a rend attack and deal your damage +2d6 more damage. This can be used only once per round. In addition add the spells Infernal healing, Greater Infernal Healing, and Healing Thief to your spell/technique list. ' ' 'Salamander Strat ' Stories on how lizards light shit on fire. Some with their minds, some with molitov cocktails. On a successful grapple, or if you are grappled, you deal the enemy 1d6 damage for every 6 levels you possess. You also add the spells Scorching ray, Fireball, and delayed blast fireball to your spell/techniques list. 'Eryngi Diction ' Describes the meanings to words like "Gii" and "Giigii" as well as the ever popular "Erii-Erii". You won't know what the hell you're saying but my god will the mushrooms look excited. Whenever you land a successful attack, there is a 25% chance that you will deal 1 constitution damage to your opponent. In addition you add the spells Calcific touch, Chill touch, and cloudkill to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' 'Golem Diagrams ' Blueprints for building the most Bad Ass golems on the market. Full of different customizable parts in the form of window clings you can piece together to make your favorite combination. A number of times per day equal to 3+CON mod (Charisma if you have no constitution modifier), you can add a stunning effect to a normal attack as a free action. The creature gains a fortitude save DC: 10+1/2 HD+ Relevant mental ability score modifier to negate this effect. You also add the spells Ki-Shout, Grasping Hand, and Rampart to your spell/techniques list. ' ' 'Undine Novel ' A story of love and loss. Beauty, strength, and a very strange romance scene involving a girl and a birthday cake. It's a good read and it'll totally make you blush. A number of times per day equal to 3+Relevant mental ability score modifier, you can heal 1/2 of the damage you deal on a normal attack. You also add the spells Cure Serious wounds, Cure moderate wounds mass, and control water to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Gargoyle Libram ' Stuffy notes about standing guard and protecting things. There are over 100,000 different kinds of rock listed here but none of them have their proper names, just the names given to them by Gargoyles with nothing better to do. Gain damage reduction 10/-. This stacks with other damage reduction. You also add the spells Stoneshape, Elemental Body IV, and Statue to your spell/techniques list. ' ' 'Ogre Crimes ' A retelling of the classic story "Mommy, Why is the Ogre in Prison?". It's far more edgy this time around and a sexy Japanese idol plays the role of the main heroine out to catch the Ogre. Must read, 4 stars. Gain a +5 bonus to natural armor. In addition add the spells Infernal healing, Greater Infernal Healing, Healing Thief, and Communal Resist energy to your spell/technique list. ' ' 'Succubus Secrets ' A Lingerie magazine so sexy that even some succubi still blush at it's contents. Busty women wrapped in the tiniest articles of clothing and practically bursting out of their tops line the pages of this somewhat sticky and often funny smelling magazine. Charm monster a number of times per day equal to your CON mod +3. The save DC is 10+1/2 level+ Relevant mental ability score modifier. You also add the spells Charm Monster, Charm person, Dominate person, and suggestion to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Basilisk Ninpo ' A Basilisk is a horrid beast that can turn creatures to stone at the slightest glance. What's worse than that? One that became a Ninja. A scary story told around campfires in the Netherworld. The Ninja Basilisk not only stealthily snaps your neck, he scares you STIFF. Normal attack has a 15% chance to turn opponent to stone for 3 rounds. Will DC 10+ 1/2 HD+ Con mod (Cha if no con) negates. Also you add Flesh to stone, Stone to Flesh, and Stoneshape to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Minotaur Lore ' ' ' Recipes for the best horn polish, and the absolute best ways to Moo. Minotaur Lore also contains the secrets to never getting lost and always watching your own back. You cannot be lost and you can always locate North. You gain a +4 bonus to armor class against sneak attacks and a +4 bonus to damage on charge attacks. You also add Maze, Giant form I, and Ki Shout to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Medusa Palette ' Scaly and sort of sexy, this is an alternative to Succubus Secrets. The girls are a little more exotic than people are used to what with the snake hair and fangs, but it still has a huge following. Sure to make you rock hard. Normal attack has a 25% chance to turn opponent to stone for 1 rounds. Will DC 10+ 1/2 HD+ Con mod (Charisma if no con modifier) negates. Also add the spells flesh to stone, stone to flesh, and suggestion to your spell list. ' ' 'Griffon Tablet ' A little touch screen device with all the speed of a Griffon. It can surf the web, call people, and even play your favorite games such as "Angry Griffons". Gain a fly speed equal to your base land speed with a maneuverability of average. Also add the spells Gust of Wind, Fickle Winds, and Scouring Winds to your list of techniques/spells. ' ' 'Siren Songs ' A book of song lyrics that vary from Siren to Siren. Some are beautiful lullabies that will lure sailors to their doom, while others speak of "Bitch ass Punks" and "Getting Crunk up in Hurr". The meanings have never been deciphered. Whenever you land a successful attack, there is a 35% chance that you will deal an additional number of sonic damage equal to your constitution modifier. (Or Charisma if you lack a constitution). Also add Sonic Thrust, Charm Person, and Detect Charm to your list of spells/Techniques. ' ' 'Wyvern Reports ' A Book Report from Wyvern School. It starts off with a recap of a classic Netherworld lit novel but devolves into a story of a Wyvern's "First time" with a tuba player when he was at Band camp. Whenever you land a successful melee attack, you can start a grapple as a free action. Also add Detect Poison, Pernicious Poison, Accelerate Poison, and Poison to your list of spells/techniques. 'Hydra Journal ' A very confusing book of the day to day regime of a Hydra. It's only confusing as each head writes it's own entry and as such there are often hundreds of entries that are nearly identical. Regain 1 hit point at the end of the round. This increases by 1 hit point for every 4 levels you possess. Also add Cure Serious wounds, Cure light wounds mass, and Regenerate to your list of techniques/spells. ' ' 'Vampire History ' From Counting Counts to Cereal selling dark lords, this is the most up to date and perfect history of the representation of Vampires through pop culture. Though the section labeled as "Twilight" seems to be scribbled out. If you make a successful grapple attempt against an enemy you deal normal damage and heal 1 hit point for every hit dice the creature possessed. This grants you the ability to grapple but at a -4 penalty. Taking a feat or possessing the ability to grapple takes this away. Gain Immunity to poison, and stunning. If you are an undead, you gain immunity to critical hits and Damage Reduction 5 overcome by piercing. Add Animate dead, Inflict Serious wounds, Mass inflict Light wounds, and Harm to your list of spells/techniques per day. 'Giant Travelog ' The exploits the Giant who fought Jack, and the story of how he fell and broke his hip only to sue Jack for theft and aggravated assault. Add 1/2 of your strength or dexterity modifier to damage on attacks with this weapon. Also add the spells Giant form I, Giant form II, move Earth and Earthquake to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Sphinx Exams ' Some of the most insightful questions come in the form of riddles. It possesses deep and thoughtful philosophical questions on life and the universe such as "What do you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" Gain Frightful Presence out to 20 feet. The will save DC: is 10 + 1/2 level +Relevant mental ability score modifier. You also add the spells Rage, Bestow Curse, Speak with dead and Searing light to your spell/technique list. ' ' 'Angel Bible ' ' ' Different than the Human bible, the Angel bible has happy verses and healing spells as well as the most divine angel food cake recipes in the known universe. Heal yourself a number of times per day equal to your Relevant mental ability score modifier +3. This heals 4d8+ your hit dice whenever this is used. It is a swift action to use. Also add the spells Cure Moderate wounds, Cure Serious Wounds, heal, and Mass cure light wounds to your list of spells/techniques per day. ' ' 'Yaksa Sutra ' ' ' A book full of the most vile and disgusting spelling errors. A number of times per day equal to 3+Relevant mental ability score modifier, Damage dealt with this attack cannot be healed unless done so in a blessed or sanctified area. Also, add the spells Doom, Bane, Bestow Curse, and Deadly Juggernaut to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Cerberus Guide ' A Book that gives three answers to every question given. No three answers are the same and they almost always contradict themselves. A number of times per day equal to 3+Relevant mental ability score modifier you can choose to make another will save against any ability that calls for a will saving throw. This is an instant action. You also add the spells Battlemind Link, Mind fog, and Mind blank to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Demon Scroll ' A scroll containing the essence of a once powerful demon lord. Once a master on the battlefield, it is now just a scroll with a cool design that would make a bitchin tribal tattoo. When defeated you release a burst of energy dealing 1d4 per hit die in a 20 foot area. Reflex Halves. DC: 10+ 1/2 level+INT mod. You also add the spells Fireball, Flamestrike, Infernal Healing and greater infernal healing to your list of spells/techniques. ' ' 'Fenrir Myths ' The Legends of Fenrir and how the great motorcycle drove it's legendary hero to and from battles and sometimes even participated. You add your original base natural attack damage to the damage granted by this weapon (For example a prinny equipped with this would deal 1d4+2d6). You also add Cone of Cold, Cold ice strike, and Polar ray to your list of spells/techniques. '''Iron Man Medal With a classic metal riff and a bad ass red and gold color scheme, this medal allows you to show off your nerd love in a whole new way. If your base attack is a melee attack, you can now make it as a ranged attack with a range of 30 feet. If you already had a ranged attack it increases the range by +30 feet. In addition you add Fly, Magic Missile, Giga Star, and Ironskin to the list of spells/techniques. Majin Medal A Button of a fat little pink guy with a wormy appendage extending from his head. This medal emanates great energy. While it's equipped, you gain a pool of energy equal to your character level. You can spend points from this pool to use metamagic feats without expending additional spell slots. Each meta magic feat costs a number from this pool equal to the number of spell slots it increases the spell by. In addition, you gain a +4 bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma while this is equipped. Finally, you gain access to the Magic Domain, and the abilities from both the Arcane and Divine subdomains. These use your relevant ability modifier to determine their strength, number of uses, and such. You can use the spells listed each once per day as a spell like ability using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving throws. ' ' Kraken Epigraph ' A Legendary tome that possesses the knowledge of the skies and the oceans. It also has a map that leads to Davy Jones' locker and the lost treasure of One eyed Willy. Once per day for every 4 levels you possess you can deal an additional 1d6 electricity damage for every 2 levels you possess during one of your attacks. Gain the weather domain and use it's abilities as if you were a cleric of your character level. You can use the spells listed each once per day as a spell like ability using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving throws. ' ' '''Argos Warfare ' A legendary tale of a man and his dog whom battled side by side on the battlefield. The man died and the dog waited for over 1,000 years by his grave, waiting for him to return. Once per day for every 5 levels you possess, add all of your ability score bonuses (but not penalties) into a single attack and damage roll. In addition you gain a +4 bonus to your constitution score. You Gain the War domain and can use it's abilities as if you were a cleric of your character level. In addition you gain all of the spells from the War domain usable once per day as spell like abilities using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving throws. ' ' '''Dragon Thesaurus ' Dragons are some of the biggest grammar Nazis around and as such they almost always carry a thesaurus with them. It allows them to correct what you said wrong and to find big words to use for people that come and attempt to steal their hoard. Gain a breath weapon of a single energy type (Chosen upon purchase or rolled at random when found) the energy types are Fire, Sonic, Electricity, Acid, or cold. This is a 30 foot cone and the save DC: is 10+ 1/2 level+ Con modifier (or Charisma if no con). This deals 1d6 damage per level and can be used as a standard action once every 1d8+5 rounds. In addition this grants a +4 enhancement bonus to your Intelligence Score. By spending an additional 10,000 on it at purchase you can choose force as your damage type. You Gain the Strength domain with the ferocity subdomain and can use it's abilities as if you were a cleric of your character level. In addition you gain all of the spells from the Strength/ferocity domain usable once per day as spell like abilities using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving throws. ' ' Pazuzu Scripts ' A bunch of revised scripts for a movie about a little girl that gets possessed. Teaches how to spin your head around and to a most excellent spider walk. A number of times per day equal to your Constitution modifier +3, you can cast a quickened maximized Fireball as the spell and metamagic feats. Save DC: 10+ 1/2 Level+ Relevant ability Modifier. You Gain the Animal domain with the feather sub domain and can use it's abilities as if you were a cleric of your character level. In addition you gain all of the spells from the War domain usable once per day as spell like abilities using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving throws ' ' Astaroth Texts ' Teaches of the powerful Demon Astaroth whom went around seducing women and smacking people with a big hammer. Gain Dominate person as per the spell, a number of times per day equal to 3+ your CON mod. Save DC: 10+ 1/2 Level+ Relevant ability Modifier. You Gain the Knowledge domain with the Memory sub domain and use it's abilities as if you were a cleric of your character level. In addition you gain all of the spells from the Knowledge/Memory domain usable once per day as spell like abilities using your overall level as your caster level and your relevant ability modifier for your saving throws '''Bahamut Notes' ' A Legendary set of notes bound in an ancient dragon hide binder. Bahamut's notes speak of the most powerful and ancient rites of the dragon as well as supreme abilities that are now lost to this world. Bahamut Notes are a +4 Humanoid bane Impact weapon. While the Bahamut Notes are equipped you gain the following abilities. *Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, use a breath weapon that fires out in a 60 foot line. This Breath weapon works as a Disintegrate spell DC: 10+ 1/2 Level+ Relevant mental ability score modifier. *You gain a +4 deflection bonus to armor class. *You gain a +4 bonus to strength and constitution. *Gain a fly speed 120 feet (Average maneuverability). If you already possess a fly speed it increases by 60 feet. *Gain access to the Scalykind Domain with the Dragon Subdomain as if you were a cleric of your character level. You gain the spells as spell like abilities usable once per day. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/cleric/domains/paizo---domains/scalykind-domain http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/core-classes/cleric/domains/paizo---domains/scalykind-domain/dragon '''Destruction: '''The notes can only be destroyed by being thrown into a collapsing dimension portal. '''D-Lord' The D-Lord is a powerful tome of Dragon Magic comparable to the mighty Bahamut Notes. It is said that these pages include a hidden code to creating draconic life from scratch as well as an amazing s'mores recipe. The D-Lord is a +4 Humanoid bane magical monster weapon. While the D-Lord is equipped you gain the following abilities. *Add the spells Summon Minor dragon, Summon Dragon, and Summon Greater Dragon to your spell and technique list. *When you cast any dragon summoning spell the duration is minutes per level instead of rounds per level and the dragons possess the advanced creature template. Furthermore the dragons are each equipped with +4 bracers of armor and possess a phoenix wing monster weapon. These items turn to dust if removed from the dragon. *While holding this book dragons consider you to be friendly unless you have given them a reason to believe otherwise. You can cast Suggestion and Charm person (However both only work against dragons) at will as a standard action and only after you've been in conversation with the dragon for at least 1 minute. *Once per day, you can negate all of the damage received from a single energy attack (Fire, Frost, Sonic, Acid, or Electricity). After that you have energy resistance 20 against that element until the next day. Destruction: '''The D-Lord can only be destroyed by drawing the outline of a dragon in the dirt and burying the book in it's head. Then deal at least 50 points of Fire, Electricity, Frost, or Acid damage to the book and cover the hole. After 7 days the entire ground will heave upward and a dragon of the size of the drawing will emerge and fly off to find a mate and continue it's species. Though the dragon will not be inclined to follow you, it will also not have any intention of harming you unless you give it a reason to. '''Necronomicon A horrid tome of pure evil. Bound in the flesh of a dead cultist and scribed in the blood of a mad monk, the Necronomicon holds the most dark and evil secrets of the universe within it's horrible pages. The Necronomicon is a +5 Unholy Ominous Stalking Magical monster weapon. While the Necronomicon is equipped you gain the following abilities. *At the beginning of every day you can sacrifice a 1st level spell slot or lower to be considered an undead or an aberration for the remainder of the day. This is only for purposes of effects such as bane or spells that only effect certain creatures. *Add Animate dead, Lesser animate dead, Vampiric touch, all inflict spells, and harm to your spell/technique list. *All spells added by this item are treated as 4 levels higher for caster level. This effect ignores usual level caps. *Undead within 30 feet of you are treated as if in the area of a desecrate spell. In addition, they are granted +1 hit point per hit dice you possess. *Once per day for every 4 levels you possess you can choose to maximize and empower an inflict spell of the highest level you can perform. * Gain access to the Death Domain with the Undead Subdomain as if you were a cleric of your character level. You gain the spells as spell like abilities usable once per day. Destruction: '''To destroy the book you must go to the deepest body of water you can find and yell out "Klaatu veratta Niktu" before tossing it within at the stroke of midnight. A bolt of lighting will strike the book and a large mass of tentacles and skeletal arms will drag it into the depths of the sea. '''Dante's Inferno A book written a long time ago about a guy who goes to hell with his guardian angel. It has all sorts of scary pictures and teaches the art of demon slaying and how to protect yourself within the depths of the Netherworld. Dante's Inferno is a +4 Defending Guardian Holy flaming Magical Monster Weapon. Dante's Inferno grants the following abilities. *At the beginning of every day you must select one of the following. The Charm domain with the Lust Sub domain, the Wrath Domain, the Glory Domain, the Plant Domain with the Decay sub domain, The Trickery domain with the thievery sub domain, The Law Domain with the Slavery sub domain or the Law Domain with the Tyranny sub domain. You gain access to the chosen domain as if you were a cleric of your character level. You gain the spells as spell like abilities usable once per day. This domain can only be selected at the beginning of every day and cannot be altered until then. *You gain a +4 bonus against mind effecting abilities. You are also considered comfortable in any invironment. *Add your relevant ability score bonus to your armor class as a deflection bonus. This does not stack with similar abilities that grant deflection bonuses. * You can lay your hand upon any surface and see what is on the other side, as if using [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/clairaudience-clairvoyance clairvoyance]. Using this power takes 1 minute, during which time you must be touching the surface you want to see through. You can keep looking for as long as 10 minutes with each use of this power, but must touch the surface and take no other action the entire time. The surface cannot be thicker than 6 inches plus 1 inch per cleric level you possess. You can use this power a number of times per day equal to 3 + your relevant ability score modifier. * As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Destruction: '''Dante's Inferno cannot be destroyed but rather exchanged. To exchange Dante's Inferno you must take it to the Sea of Gahennah and fling it into the fires. The book will open a doorway to a secret chamber of ice where a large beast is hidden, Place the book within it's right hand and sacrifice 1/4 of your hit points to the creature for the day. Then take the item in it's other hand and leave. The item is the artifact Lucifer Force. If you wish to retrieve the book again you must do the same but with the Lucifer force. '''The King A gold plated tome of great knowledge. Known by some to be the greatest book of all time, written by a great overlord whom everyone admired. This tome gives the secrets to becoming the greatest king that ever lived and to leading your army to victory in any battle. The King is a +5 Magical monster weapon. The King grants the following abilities. * Gain access to the Nobility Domain with the Leadership Subdomain as if you were a cleric of your character level. You gain the spells as spell like abilities usable once per day. *Your leadership score is considered 4 points higher and your followers will never leave you regardless of how they are treated. *All followers and cohorts gain the advanced creature template. *Creatures that you can see must make a fortitude saving throw DC:10+ 1/2 hit dice+ Relevant ability modifier or you will learn their name, alignment and their surface thoughts. This ability is always active but can be suppressed as a free action. *Once per day you can make a touch attack on a creature. The creature gains a fortitude saving throw DC 10+ 1/2 hit dice+ Relevant ability modifier or they will be effected by a flesh to stone spell. The creature is instead turned to gold however and the gold can be melted down and sold for 1 gold per 2 lbs of the creature. Destruction: '''If one loses the book themselves, their legacy and kingdom will have tragedy after tragedy befall it until all is lost. The book cannot be destroyed, however casting remove curse on it 120 times is said to be able to end the curse and keep your kingdom from falling to ruin. '''The Fool There once was a man thought to be so foolish that even when he would take a breath of air it was considered incorrect and quite stupid. He went on to be a clown and made the entire netherworld laugh with his antics. However he harbored a vast intellect and used the people's assumptions of his idiocy against them becoming the greatest thief ever by stealing the entire netherworld. Though no one knows where the world had gone nor where he is, this tome that explains his exploits is said to harbor some of his secrets. The Fool is a +5 Magical monster weapon. The fool grants the following abilities. * Gain access to the Trickery Domain as if you were a cleric of your character level. You gain the spells as spell like abilities usable once per day. * You gain a sneak attack of a 5th level rogue. If you are a rogue your sneak attack is 5 levels higher. If this goes beyond 20th level you gain +2d6 to your sneak attack. *Gain a +8 bonus to all slight of hand, stealth, and bluff checks. *Once per day for every 4 levels you possess you can choose to be completely immune to illusion spells for one round. this is a free action to use. *You gain the ability to use the thief hand as efficiently as a rogue of your level. Destruction: '''The only way to Destroy the Fool is to place "The Fool" tarot card within the middle pages of the book. Get someone to read you your own fortune with the same deck of cards after placing the book within a safe. Your fortune will include "The Fool" and when you check the safe, the lock will have been changed into an amazing masterwork lock and the book will be gone. In it's place will be 10,000 hl in a bag of holding as well as a note that says "The Fool" in cursive handwriting. '''Demon Law Digest The most powerful tome in existence, the Demon Law Digest is said to contain the secrets to creating the universe. Containing the schematics for a machine known as "Fear the Great" and possessing the name of every angel and demon as well as the dates on which they will die, it is also said to contain the blood of God which was used to pen the words on every page. The Demon Law Digest is a +5 Spell Storing Impact magical monster weapon. The Demon Law Digest grants the following abilities. *a +6 enhancement bonus to all 6 ability scores, a +6 bonus to your armor class and Damage Reduction 10/- that stacks with other damage reduction. *At the beginning of the day choose any one domain. You can access this domain as if you were a cleric of your character level. You gain the spells as spell like abilities usable once per day. *Add all Summon Monster, Summon Planar Ally, Summon nature's Ally, Summon Dragon, Summon Undead, and any spell with "Shape" in it's name to your spell and technique list. *three times per day you can touch a creature and heal 40d6 damage or inflict the same amount. A successful fortitude saving throw DC:10+1/2 level+ Relevant ability score modifier is required to drop the damage to 5d6. '*'Once per day, the Demon Law Digest can manifest a 2-foot-diameter sphere of white energy that hovers above its left hand. By concentrating, the book can control this sphere, causing it to fly slowly at a speed of 10 feet per round. The sphere can travel in any direction, but must remain within 300 feet of the book or it immediately dissipates. Wherever the sphere travels, it leaves behind a 5-foot-wide path of new matter, creating either new terrain (such as swamp, tundra, desert, or forest) or a 10-foot-square wall composed of a single natural substance (such as clay, wood, or stone). Any existing matter, either living or nonliving that comes in contact with the sphere must make a DC:10+1/2 level+ Relevant ability score modifier Fortitude save or be absorbed and incorporated into the new substance (only [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/freedom freedom], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/miracle miracle], or [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/w/wish wish] can rescue creatures so trapped). Creatures that save are pushed to the nearest unoccupied location adjacent to the newly created substance. The sphere is highly unstable and only lasts 1d4 minutes before exploding with a blinding flash. All creatures within 30 feet of the flash must make a DC:10+1/2 level+ Relevant ability score modifier Fortitude save or be permanently blinded. The save DCs are Constitution-based. '''Destruction: '''The Demon Law Digest must be pierced with the Crowbar at the Stroke of Midnight on a new year. If done correctly, a sphere of annihilation will appear between the two artifacts and pull them both into oblivion. The arcane energies however dampen the sphere's abilities. By using a Bless spell with a bane spell at the same time, you can hold the sphere in your hands for the duration of the spells. During this time if you hurl it at an enemy, it will deal 40d6 damage with no saving throw. If this attack kills the creature struck, it is possible through a wish or a miracle, to bring the two artifacts back into ex